ThunderClan's random life
by Glitch-the-Zoruvee
Summary: EXPERIENCES DA AWESOMENESH OF DA WARRIORS CATS AS THEY TACKLE LIFE AND EACH OTHER OVER COOKIES. Will Firestar and Graystripe ever stop pranking their Clanmates? Will Sandstorm lose her sanity to her mate? Will Cloudtail and Foxkit become best friends? Will Birchfall stop being greedy? FIND OUT IN THUNDERCLAN'S RANDOM LIFE! (this isn't as good as the others, early in the Power of 3)
1. Chapter 1

Warriors Random stories 1:

Chapter 1: Two friends

Firestar lay in his den one night, when Graystripe approached the entrance. "Hello Graystripe," said Firestar. "Ssshh!" respond the gray tom. "Don't wake Sandstorm." Graystripe winked. Firestar understood now. He grabbed a stick and went to join Graystripe at the entrance of the Medicine Den. Graystripe nodded and took the stick. He tiptoed (idk, they don't have toes) over to Jaypaw's nest. Graystripe switched Jaypaw's stick with a normal stick! Firestar then took the stick, and snuck into the warriors den.

Firestar glanced at Ashfur. _Should I do this to Ashfur? He's a good warrior..._ Firestar thought._ But I don't like him. _He put Jaypaw's stick under Ashfur's tail. Firestar then fell over. "Great StarClan, no wonder Brambleclaw complains about this place!" muttered the ginger tom. "Ashfur's always stinkin' up the place."

Graystripe was waiting outside. "What took you so long?" he asked. "Ashfur's butt," said Firestar, walking away. Graystripe caught up to him and said, "Please don't put me in the warriors den!" Firestar laughed. "Maybe I will," he said. "No!" Graystripe said, tackling Firestar to the ground playfully.

Firestar pinned his friend to the ground. "Come on," said Firestar, shaking dust from his pelt. "I've got to get to sleep. You have the dawn patrol."

"Okay," said Graystripe. "But tomorrow, call a Clan meeting. I've got to see Jaypaw and Ashfur's reactions. And I've got news." Firestar nodded, and headed back to his den. Sandstorm was awake, and waiting for him.

"Firestar," she said. "You and Graystripe aren't apprentices anymore. This is the 4th time I've found you two doing this since he got back." Firestar sighed. "I know. My warriors disobey me sometimes, and I'm just getting back at them. Remember, we got you to help as trick Tigerstar when we _were _apprentices," said Firestar.

It was sunhigh, and every cat was back in camp. Firestar yowled to call a Clan meeting. Leafpool trailed behind a panicking Jaypaw. "Where's my stick?! My stick!" he wailed. "Uh, I think Ashfur-" Jaypaw cut Brambleclaw off. Jaypaw ran to the warriors den and shrieked. "Of all places, StarClan, why here?!" Jaypaw yowled. Ashfur awoke, seeing Jaypaw and the stick.

"Oh," said Ashfur. He laughed nervously. Before Jaypaw could beat the crap out of Ashfur, Leafpool grabbed his scruff and dragged him to the clearing where everyone was staring wide-eyed at him. Firestar and Graystripe looked at each other and laughed, before Graystripe shushed them. "Clan," Firestar began. "This is news from my good friend Graystripe."

Graystripe climbed on to the Highledge. "Firestar. You are my friend," he said. "And I'm going to be honest..." Graystripe looked around. "Wait, where's Hollypaw and Sorreltail?" Everyone looked to the apprentices den, where Hollypaw was licking her paws quickly. Sorreltail sat beside her, also grooming her paws.

Graystripe looked at Firestar. "I stole your cookies." Firestar's eyes widened. "You WHAT?" Firestar unsheathed his claws. "But FIRST!" yelled Graystripe. "I shared them with certain cats. ALL CATS I GAVE COOKIES TO YESTERDAY, CAN YOU PLEASE STAND."

About 8 cats stood up: Mousefur, Daisy, Spiderleg, Stormfur, happily bouncing Cloudtail and Foxkit, along with the guilty-looking Sorreltail and Hollypaw. Firestar attacked Graystripe, and they both fell to the ground at the bottom of Highledge.

Birchfall, Leafpool, and Whitewing growled. "AND NONE OF YOU SHARED?!" they shouted. "WHY WOULD YOU GIVE MY PRECIOUS KIT A COOKIE?" Ferncloud pleaded. "He was already born hyper!" Foxkit literally, flew into the air with Cloudtail, and they epic-lly high pawed each other.

"Cloudtail always was the retarded one," muttered Firestar. Sandstorm glared at him. "Hey!" came a call. It was Hollypaw. "Lionpaw has cookies! And he's sticking marbles in his nose!" (anybody get that one? let's keep going) Everyone seemed to crowd around Lionpaw. "BACK OFF!" he shouted. "EVERYONE BACK THE **** OFF." *LE GASP* Ferncloud covered her kits' ears and dragged them back to the Nursery.

"Can't I just have one-" "DUSTPELT!" Dustpelt winced. "Coming Fern!" And with that he was locked into a terrible marriage. (no jk, that's not what went down) Dustpelt hurried off. Ashfur pushed to the front of the group, covered in heavily-bleeding scars. "Leave Lionpaw alone." Ashfur wheezed. "Bad Lionpaw." He smacked the golden apprentice. "Bad."

Leafpool gasped. Was it because she loves Lionp-( lol no). "Ashfur! Go to the medicine den. Clan, go somewhere. Will someone get those marbles out of Lionpaw's nose?" Leafpool said, dragging Ashfur to the medicine den.

Firestar high-pawed Graystripe as the Clan dispersed. "We cause this, and it was all worth it!"


	2. Stupid medicine cat

ThunderClan's random life chapter 2: Stupid medicine cat

"Firestar?" asked Hollypaw, peeking into the leader's den. "Yes?" asked Firestar groggily. "Can I go to RiverClan to check on Willowpaw?" asked Hollypaw happily. "Well gee, okay! Take Brambleclaw!" Firestar said, waving after her as she left.

"Brambleclaw, let's go!" shouted Hollypaw into the warriors den. She woke up everyone. "You outta go," said Squirrelflight. She licked his cheek and he left the camp with his daughter. "Where are we going?" asked Brambleclaw. "RiverClan!" said Hollypaw, skipping happily. "This early? No dawn patrol would be out," said Brambleclaw. "Exactly!" said Hollypaw. They ran until they reached the end of WindClan's territory.

"Let's walk now!" said Hollypaw. "Thank StarClan!" exclaimed Brambleclaw. _Why is Hollypaw so happy to visit another Clan?_

*In StarClan:

"I think Mothwing will teach Willowpaw awesomely," said Mudfur. "What do you think Bluestar?" he asked the she-cat sitting next to him. Before Bluestar could say anything, Yellowfang did. "I think Hollypaw has a thing for Willowpaw!" she said loudly. (I know right?) "Oh Yellowfang, you weren't in the conversation. I didn't notice you here. GO EAT SOME KITS OR SOMETHING!" yelled Mudfur. (Wow, you don't have to be such a Rainflower) "Okay!" said Yellowfang. She zoomed away. Bluestar sighed. "That'd be impossible. For Hollypaw to like Willowpaw?" asked Mudfur nervously. "No," said Bluestar. "Me and Oakheart were from different Clans." Spottedleaf, who was beside Mudfur, spoke up. "And Frostfur-" "LET ME STOP YOU RIGHT THERE," interrupted Bluestar. "DON'T YOU DARE."

*Back to the story*

"We're here!" Hollypaw exclaimed. Brambleclaw smiled. Wait, they couldn't simply walk into another Clan's terriotry! Could they? They did with WindClan. Brambleclaw shrugged it off and followed his daughter to the RiverClan camp. They sat at the entrance until some cat finally caught their scent.

Leopardstar appraoched them. Brambleclaw smiled nevervously. "The ThunderClan deputy!" exclaimed Leopardstar randomly. "o_o" was Brambleclaw's expression. "I mean," She cleared her throat. "ThunderClan's deputy and his daughter. The one we held capitive last time." She nodded respectfully.

They followed her into the camp. Hollypaw immediately ran to the medicine den. Mothwing was "treating" a stubborn kit by throwing yarrow leaves at it. Willowpaw had her paw on her face, and sighed impatiently. (wow, facepaw much?) "I wonder who the intruders were," muttered Willowpaw. "How about you turn around and find out," said Hollypaw with a grin. (Ok, maybe that was a little out of character)

"Hollypaw!" exclaimed Willowpaw. She ran over to the black ThunderClan apprentice and licked her cheek in greeting. "Oh," said Brambleclaw, who was waiting outside. "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay, considering what happened last time I visited," said Hollypaw with a chuckle.

Hollypaw nuzzled her friend. "Oh," Brambleclaw said with suddenly realization. "Willowpaw! Can you quit talking to yourself and-" Mothwing stopped when she saw Hollypaw. "Well, hello... uh... ummm, Hollypaw! Yeah, hi!" said Mothwing. "Just stopping by," Hollypaw said nervously. Hollypaw didn't really like Mothwing. If she were an injured cat in RiverClan, she'd rather have a badger treat her than Mothwing.

Hollypaw leaned towards Willowpaw and whispered, "This kinda got awkward." Then she said loud enough for Mothwing to hear, "I guess I'll this to you. Later Willowpaw!" Hollypaw ran into Brambleclaw, literally.

"Leopardstar, we've got to go," said Hollypaw. She and Brambleclaw trotted quickly out of their territory. The last words they heard were, "Brambleclaw don't go! I mean, have a safe journey!"

"I'M ALMOST GOLDEN! YEEEEEYYYY- Oh hi Hollypaw," said Brackenfur. "I see you're back. Along with Brambleclaw." Brambleclaw went to assign patrols while Hollypaw sat with Hazelpaw, Mousepaw, and Berrypaw (THEIR FIRST APPEARANCE. I DID A BANG-UP JOB). Thornclaw was in the corner, hissing at Ferncloud. "I just want to know if you've seen Icekit," said Ferncloud. "She goes missing an awful lot!"

"Sooo," said Hollypaw awkwardly. Berrypaw was staring into space, not blinking at all. "Berrypaw?" asked Mousepaw. "What? Hey Hazelpaw, when did Mousepaw and Hollypaw get here? I thought Hollypaw was in RiverClan," said Berrypaw suddenly. Hazelpaw facepawed herself. "I'm hungry!" said Mousepaw. "Berrypaw, brother, go get me a mouse! Please! I'll give you a cookie!"

Berrypaw went to the fresh-kill pile and returned before anyone could say "YAY!". Hollypaw walked away, and saw Foxkit and Cloutail singing, "I DON'T WANNA BE TOLD TO GROW UP!"


End file.
